


Shattered

by rebelwritesthings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint loves his family, Drabble, Fuck You Marvel, GIVE MY BOYS COUPLES THERAPY, Help, Hurt Tony Stark, Laura Barton is a saint, M/M, Nat deserves better, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post Civil War, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Rhodey likes to pretend he doesn’t care that he’s paralyzed, Sad, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony - Freeform, Stony Feels, The Barton family needs therapy, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Needs a Hug, Wanda needs help, all the Avengers need therapy, give them all hugs, i am giving myself depression, i really fucking love wanda, sad Steve Rogers, steve rogers is an idiot, we don’t deserve James Rhodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwritesthings/pseuds/rebelwritesthings
Summary: everyone is shattered after civil wari wrote this because my cousin requested some pre iw stony angst and it turned into everyone angst





	1. Tony

I am broken

Millions of tiny pieces scattered about

I try to hold them together

But sometimes I lose one or two

It is unavoidable

 

Today I lost hundreds of pieces

Or rather

You took them

 

You broke my heart

Shattered it

And when you left you took the pieces with you

 

Steve

I loved you

I thought you loved me

 

You lied to me

You knew

 

So now I lie broken where you left me

The reactor is shattered along with everything we’ve built

 

I was going to ask you to marry me

I had even bought a ring

 

We would have been happy

 

The whole team would have been there

Our family

 

If you had only talked to me

I would have helped with Barnes

We could have found him together

 

I know it wasn’t his fault

My mother

 

But when I was blinded by the fact that you knew I didn’t want to hurt the man I loved

 

So I took it out on him

 

And you were right

 

They would have used the accords to hurt us

But I saw what you never did

 

We never had a choice

 

It was sign or die

 

I think I’d prefer death over what’s happening


	2. Steve

What the hell did I do

 

Tony is hurt because of me

 

The Avengers are gone because of me 

 

Everything is ruined because of me 

 

I let my past blind me

 

I let my love blind me

 

First Bucky

 

I was so scared I would lose him again I didn’t realize I was losing Tony

 

I should have trusted Tony

 

I love him

 

How could I think that he wouldn’t help me

 

How could I doubt him

 

On the topic of Tony I didn’t tell him

 

I knew how Howard and Maria really died and I didn’t tell him

 

I tried to make everything about the accords

 

But it was never about them 

 

It was about Tony and I

 

Friends

 

Lovers

 

Family

 

But I ruined everything 

 

I shattered my whole life

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Steve’s side of things


	3. Rhodey

They tell me I am paralyzed

 

I will never walk again

 

That doesn’t matter

 

What matters is that my best friend is about to drink himself to death

 

And I don’t know how to help him

 

Tony throws himself into his work

 

Making suits for himself and the spider kid

 

Making me legs

 

Trying to repair what can’t be fixed

 

Me

 

I am broken

 

Useless

 

Will never fight again 

 

Tony specializes in fixing things

 

All I want is for him to fix himself

 

I am forced to watch as Tony destroys himself rather than cope with what that bastard did

 

If only I could break Steve’s nose or something

 

Because Tony is shattered

 

And when Tony is shattered

 

I am crushed along with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a just stony story but I said fuck it I’ll do a chapter on everyone. I think Clint or nat will be next.


	4. Clint

I fucked up

 

I was retired

 

I was out

 

No more fights or missions 

 

I was supposed to stay on the farm with Laura

 

With my kids

 

But no

 

The ‘team’ fucked up that plan

 

Tony and Steve had to start a battle instead of just getting some god damn couples therapy and broke everything

 

Wanda barely speaks

 

Nat doesn’t seem like herself

 

Steve is depressed

 

Sam is desperate

 

Scott is like me, he just wants to see his family

 

We haven’t heard from everyone else since Siberia

 

Steve won’t tell us what happened there

 

I miss them

 

Laura

 

Cooper

 

Lila

 

Nathaniel

 

I hope they know I didn’t want to leave

 

I hope Laura understands

 

I hope they know I didn’t want to shatter my family

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Natasha or Laura. I can’t decide. I will do both but let me know which one to do first.


	5. Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to follow Clint with his wife

I can’t handle this

 

He promised me that he would never leave us

 

It’s been months and I haven’t heard from him

 

Clint

 

My husband

 

Hawkeye

 

Fugitive

 

He was locked away and when he escaped I got one phone call

 

He told me he was free

 

He told me he didn’t know when he would be able to call again

 

Let alone come home

 

What am I supposed to tell the kids

 

Nathaniel is too young to notice everything is broken

 

But Lila and Cooper

 

They are wise

 

They will know something is wrong

 

I don’t want them to hate Clint

 

To resent their father

 

But I can only say he had to leave for the greater good so many times

 

My perfect family is shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Natasha will be next. If there are any characters you want to see comment below and I’ll write it


	6. Natasha

I am made of my mistakes

 

The ones I’ve killed

 

The ones I’ve hurt

 

I thought I had made up for it

 

I saved people

 

Did something good for once

 

I guess I was never meant to be good

 

When I joined shield I thought I was redeeming myself 

 

Turns out I was just working for a more subtle evil

 

Hydra

 

The ever living demon that shadows the world

 

After shield fell I thought

 

Maybe this time

 

Maybe this will be it

 

I’ll finally be good

 

And I was

 

Briefly

 

I had a family

 

We fought together and loved each other

 

Though no one would admit it

 

We depended on each other 

 

I had Bruce

 

Someone I cared about and who cared about

 

Our relationship didn’t make sense

 

But nothing ever does

 

So we didn’t care

 

But Bruce disappeared and the avengers broke in half

 

I didn’t want to pick a side

 

Forever a double agent

 

Why can’t I ever just pick a side

 

Clint got pulled back in and his family is broken

 

My godchildren are without their father

 

If only Clint had just killed me

 

If only he hadn’t been so nice

 

Maybe everything wouldn’t have shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw iw and OH MY FUCKING GOD   
> Let me know who you want to see next.


	7. Wanda

All I wanted was for them to stop fearing me

 

All I wanted was to be free from everything I have done

 

But I made the wrong choice and now I am a criminal

 

Now they will never stop fearing me

 

Now I have no choice but to hide

 

I should have listened to him

 

Vision

 

He was right

 

And I hurt him

 

I shouldn’t have hurt him

 

Why did I hurt him

 

Because I am young

 

I am stupid

 

I try to do the right thing

 

Fight for the right people

 

Cleanse the stain on my soul

 

But I can’t

 

It doesn’t work

 

I am a monster

 

A monster shattered into pieces because of all that she’s done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Wanda so much. Formally, I didn’t fully appreciate her. Infinity War made me truly love her. WHY AM I HURTING HER LIKE THIS? Who do you guys want to see next?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I’m hurting everyone. 
> 
> Tags will be added as different characters come into the story


End file.
